zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman
Hey, all! This is Crazyswordsman. You may remember me from such finished walkthroughs as the Final Fantasy VI walkthrough and the Final Fantasy X one, as well as three unfinished walkthroughs. Well, now I get to add to my collection. This walkthrough is for the Super NES classic, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It's one of my all time favorite games. Now, if you're not used to my walkthroughs, know that I value entertainment along with information, so this will be VERY subjective, humorous, and it might even offend you. If it does, know that it's not intended and I just like to have fun. And like all my walkthroughs, this is released under the Creative Commons by-nc-sa 2.5. Use it for whatever you want. I'd like to get credit though because I love free advertising. Lastly, be advised that this walkthrough CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you don't like spoilers, go read some GameFAQs walkthrough or do what I do when I read other people's walkthroughs: cover up what's below I'm reading with a cardboard thing. Now, unlike my other walkthroughs, I'd like to make a dedication here. This walkthrough is dedicated to my friend CucooLady, the greatest Zelda fan I know. I pledged to be her guide to this game and to Link's Awakening, as she is currently in the midst of playing the classics. So CL, this is for you. Story The story of this game begins many, many years ago. A thief named Ganondorf Dragmire and his gang discovered a portal leading to the Golden Land, which held a power called the Triforce. When he found the Triforce, Ganon killed his followers so he could have the power all to himself. Upon contact with the Triforce, Ganondorf wished for power over all of the world, and the Triforce granted his wish. He became Mandrag Ganon, the king of all evil, and proceeded to wreck havoc on the Golden Land, turning it into a Dark World. He then attempted to invade Hyrule, the Light World, and started a battle scholars call the Imprisoning War. Ganon's dark forces far outnumbered and outclassed the Hyrulean army, so the king hired Seven Wise Men to toss Ganon back into the Dark World and seal it up. This took a long time, and Ganon was even able to storm Hyrule Castle, but eventually the Wise Men succeeded, and the war ended. For many years, Ganon and the Triforce remained safely imprisoned in the Dark World, and most Hyruleans largely forgot about the Imprisoning War. Eventually though, drought, famine, and other disasters began to plague Hyrule. A strange masked wizard named Agahnim showed up and promised the king to end the famine. The king trusted him, but his daughter, Princess Zelda, did not. This mistrust was confirmed when Agahnim killed the king and began to seek out the descendants of the Seven Wise Men, and Zelda was one of them. He sealed all of them except for Zelda herself in crystals and banished them to places unknown. Parts *Part 1: The prisoner in the dungeon of the castle in the kingdom in the world in the galaxy in the universe. *Part 2: Rats, bats, and snakes for some reason don't freak out a princess. *Part 3: Zelda is all about sidequests. *Part 4: Courage in the Far East *Part 5: Link will catch a Road Runner *Part 6: Southwestern Sizzler *Part 7: Do the bunny hop *Part 8: The Sword of Evil's Bane A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman 0